


Tie It Back

by MusicalLuna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Color, Fanart, Gen, Paint Tool SAI, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A drawing of Thor for nightwalker!





	Tie It Back

refs [1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.vh1.com%2Fnews%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fblog.vh1.com%2F2013%2F11%2F1-male-chris-hemsworth.jpg&t=YTE3NTQwMDBiODZhZTQxODhiNmNlNzYzNzU5NjI4Y2ZlMTIzNjM4YixTeXNocEpSeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F137328905512%2Fa-commission-for-onemuseleft-who-gifted-it-to&m=0) | [2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffscomps.fotosearch.com%2Fcompc%2FCSP%2FCSP853%2Fk19237651.jpg&t=MjBmYzEwOTU4MjlkMmQxMjRjZThjMzMxODJmYzkxY2FjOTk3OTY0ZixTeXNocEpSeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F137328905512%2Fa-commission-for-onemuseleft-who-gifted-it-to&m=0) | [3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.etonline.com%2Fnews%2F2014%2F11%2F24115238%2Fset_chris_hemsworth_shirtless_splash.jpg&t=NDYxMGQzODA5NDE3YTcyMTMyZDNkZjNiNjJhZjNhZjQ5Y2YwZjFhMixTeXNocEpSeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F137328905512%2Fa-commission-for-onemuseleft-who-gifted-it-to&m=0)

Thor, tying back his hair; he is wearing jeans but not a shirt. The background is a soft blue that fades out at the edges.


End file.
